Triangle Love?
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Alois dan Ciel, sahabat karib yang selalu bersama, suatu hari bertemu dengan Elizabeth, dan mereka berdua menyukai Elizabeth pada pandangan pertama! Harus ada yang menyerah.. da sakit untuk kepentingan orang lain...


My new Fanfic! Hope you enjoy this!  
Maaf ya, sebenarnya Author ga bisa buat cerita Romace, jadi maaaf banget kalau kurang romatis! _

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso**

**Story (c) Revantio**

**.**

_._

_._

_._

_Triangle Love._

_._  
_What should I do?_

_._

_._

_._

Kisah ini berawal saat 2 orang ganteng yang bersahabat sejak kecil. Yep, Alois Trancy dan Ciel Phantomhive. Mereka adalah 2 murid yang paling terkenal di sekolah karena prestasi mereka. Alois Trancy (Al) _Excellent _dalam olahraga dan seni. Terkenal di kalangan cewe – cewe yang memang suka sama cowo tipe _Prince Charming _gitu deh. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Ciel Phantomhive (Ciel) _Excellent _dalam pelajaran. Tidak jarang Ciel ikut olimpiade dan mendapat juara 1. Terkenal di kalangan cewe – cewe yang menyukai orang yang _cool_ dan _smart_

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sangat cerah. Matahari sama sekali tidak malu untuk menamppakkan dirinya. Burung masih berkicau, rumput masih joget – joget(?), ayam masih matuk – matukin cacing.

"SHIERU! MATTE NE!" Teriak seorang anak yang terlihat tergesa – gesa mengejar temannya. Anak itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru, Alois Trancy.

"Cepetan!" Teriak Ciel acuh tak acuh terhadap temannya itu. Ciel bermata dan berambut biru bagaikan langit malam hari.

Bel masukpun berbunyi. Pelajaran di SMP-yang namanya disamarkan-ini dimulai. Pelajaran pertama ternyata pelajaran . Dan, kali ini hasil tes dibagikan. Tapi kayaknya Mood jadi ga enak begitu membagikan kertas milik Al dan Ciel.

"DUH! Kalian berdua sini!" Ujar sambil menunjuk Ciel dan Alois.

"Hah? Saya pak?" Tanya Alois dengan wajah polos.

"Iya, memang siapa lagi?" Jawab sinis.

"Lagi PMS tuh.." Bisik Alois ke arah Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya

"Ngaco lu" Jawab Ciel.

Al dan Ciel berjalan menuju meja di depan kelas dan memperhatikan hasil tes mereka.

"Yaelah pa, emang kenapa? Kan saya dapet 70! Naek 20 poin pa! Biasanya kan saya dapet 50! Saya hebat kan pa?" Ujar Alois dengan senang dan tetap memerhatian kertas hasil tesnya.

"ITU MASIH DIBAWAH KKM! Kamu itu udah kelas 3! Mau masuk SMA mana kalau hasil tes harian aja segini!" Teriak Esmosi.

_PMS beneran ni orang... _Batin Alois. lalu menatap Ciel yang berdiri di sebelah Al.

"Kamu tau kamu salah apa kan?" Tanya

"Iya pa..." Jawab Ciel lemas

"Apa?"

"Nilai saya turun dari 100 menjadi... 95..."

Anak – anak di kelas shock.

Alois nganga.

Anggota Ciel Fans-Club nangis – nangis.

ganti kelamin. LHA? Salah deng, menghela nafas panjang dengan lemas maksudnya.

"Bagus kalau kamu mengerti. Belajarlah lebih giat. Dan.." lalu menatap Al dengan tatapan mautnya . Alois berbuah jadi batu! Eh, bukan. Alois langsung keringet dingin.

"Jangan mengikuti jejak makhluk sesat ini" Ujar kepada Ciel sambil nunjuk Al.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi. Alois dengan bahagianya keluar gerbang sekolah. Bagaikan anak TK yang baru pulang sekolah terus kangen ortu.

"CIEL! Kita main ke war-" Belum selesai Alois ngomong,

"Ga" Perkataan Alois dipotong oleh Ciel dengan juteknya.

"Kenapaaaaa?"

"Lu liat sendiri kan nilai gua turun? HAH? Gue ga bakal bisa masuk SMA mana – mana kalau nilai gua turun! Lu mau gua sekolah di emperan?" Ujar Ciel kesal.

"Iya deh iya.." Jawab Alois dengan agak kesal. Hari itupun berahir. Rasanya kok cepet banget ya? Author aja ga ngerti kenapa bisa berahir secepat ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy" Ujar . Hahahaha, kali ini dia membagikan hasil tes lagi. Mukanya makin ga enak dilihat. Karena nilai Ciel dan Alois semakin memburuk.

"Kalian berdua.. Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kalian tidak mengerti apa yang bapak ajarkan?" Tanya dengan sedikit lemas. Alois mengangguk dengan polos. Ciel diem.

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab . "Elizabeth Middleford!"

memanggil seseorang, dan datanglah seorang murid perempuan yang berambut pirang ikal dikuncir 2 dengan mata emerald.

" , bisakah anda mengajari mereka? Sepertinya mereka butuh bantuan anda" Ujar kepada Gadis itu.

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya singkat dan dengan senyuman yang manis. Setelah itu tempat duduk Elizabeth dipindah jadi di depan tempatnya Ciel dan Al duduk.

.

.

.

"Namaku Elizabeth Middleford. Cukup panggil aku Elizabeth!" Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Alois memperhatikan Elizabeth sambil blushing. Ciel hanya diam.

"A-Alois Trancy!" Jawab Alois

"Ciel" Jawab Ciel dengan cueknya

"Baiklah, Ciel, Alois, kalian mau mulai darimana? Mana pelajaran yang menurut kalian sulit?" Tanya Elizabeth

"Ini" Jawab ciel dan menunjuk sebuah rumus.

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Elizabeth

"Aku tak bisa mengingat rumus ini entah kenapa" Jawab Ciel. Elizabeth mulai menjelaskan. Ciel memperhatikan dan berusaha mengerti. Alos memperhatikan wajah Elizabeth dan tetap tersenyum. Sumpah, mirip orang gila. #Digebuk AloisFC

"Apa kalian mengerti?" Tanya Elizabeth

"Ya" Jawab Ciel

"Alois? Apa kamu mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti.. Mengerti sekali..." Jawab Alois sambil memperhatikan Elizabeth.

_Ga waras ni orang.. _Batin Ciel seraya memperhatikan Alois yang lagi senyum – senyum sambil ngliatin Elizabeth.

.

.

Pulangnya

.

.

#Ciel's room#

Ciel sedang belajar di mejanya, sedangkan Alois tidur – tiduran di kasur Ciel. Kenapa mereka satu kamar? Karena Alois lagi pengen nginep di rumah Ciel.

"Ciel.."

"Hm?"

"Gua suka Elizabeth..."

Mendengar kata – kata itu, Ciel berhenti menulis dan sorot matanya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Terus? Gua harus nampar lu? Gua harus koprol 3 kali kalo gua tau lu suka sama Elizabeth? HAH?" Tanya Ciel emosi.

"Emang lu bisa koprol?" Tanya Alois iseng

"Kagak sih..."

Tiba – tiba Alois lompat dari tempat tidur Ciel dan berdiri. Membut Ciel kaget setengah maot.

"APA – APAAN SIH LU?" Tanya Ciel kaget

"Ciel! Menurut lu Elizabeth suka sama cowo kayak gimana?"

"HAH?"

"Iya, dia suka sama cowo tipe kayak gimana?"

"Lha kok lu nanya ke gue? Ya lu tanya langsung ke dia dong! Gimana sih? Dodolnyaaaa dirimuuuu Aloiiiis!"

"Oh iya ya!" Alois menepuk kepalanya sendiri menyadari kedodolannya "Tapi, tapi Ciel!" Dia menghentikan kata – katanya sebentar. "Kau,,, Ga menyimpan perasaan sama Elizabeth kan?"

Mendengarnya Ciel kaget. Dan dia sempat diam sejenak.

"Ciel...?" Tanya Alois

"... Tentu tidak! Aku tidak suka padanya!" Jawab Ciel dengan kasar. Lalu dia melanjutkan belajar.

.

.

.

Keesokan hariinya...

.

.

"Apakah ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Tanya Elizabeth

"Ngga kok" Jawab Alois. Sedangkan Ciel hanya menggeleng

"Etto... Elizabeth suka tipe cowo kayak gimana?" Tanya Alois dengan nge-blush

"Ne? Watashi? Etto... Suka sama cowok yang cool, pendiem, keren, pinter" Jawab Elizabeth sambil memperhatikan Ciel. Ciel jadi nge-blush karena dia sadar diperhatikan sama Elizabeth. Sedangkan Alois... Berpikir bagaimana cara jadi seperti tipe cowo yang Elizabeth sebutkan tadi.

"Oh iya, kau bisa memanggilku Al saja!" Ujar Alois ke Elizabeth

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Lizzy!" Jawab Elizabeth dengan senyuman yang sangat imut. Membuat Alois dan Ciel nge-blush seketika.

.

.

.

.

#Pelajaran Olahraga#

"Kali ini kalian akan belajar basket" Tutur selaku guru olahraga "Mulailah dari men-drible bola ke ring basket dan usahakan mncetak poin" Lanjut . Lalu dia memperagakan apa yang dia katakan tadi. Guru – guru yang cewe pada nge-blush ngeliatnya.

"Bisa kan?" Lanjutnya kepada murd – muridnya. "Sekarang saya akan panggil sesuai absen... Alois Trancy"

"YOSH!" Alois mengambil bola basket, men-dribble dan mencetak poin.

.

"Hei, Lizzy! Alois keren ya!" Ujar salah satu sahabat Elizabeth

Lizzy yang melihat Alois hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia sangat keren?" Tanya gadis itu kepada Lizzy. Tapi Lizzy hanya diam. "Jangan – jangan... Kau lebih suka Ciel ya?" Lanjutnya.

"TIDAK! BUKAN!" Lizzy langsung mengelak. Tapi walau begitu, jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia nge-blush.

"Aaaah? Sungguh? Kau nge-blush tuuh" Ejek Gadis itu. "Kau suka Ciel kaaaan?"

"Uuuh... Baiklah iya! Aku suka!" Jawab Lizzy dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ga ditembak sih? Kan kau lagi deket sama Ciel!"

"Ta... Tapi... Aku merasa... Alois..." Lizzy mulai murung.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gadis itu penasaran. "A-apa Alois terlihat seperti menyukaimu?" Lanjut gadis itu. Lizzy hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau jadi tidak tega menembak CP?" Tanya gadis itu. Lizzy hanya mengangguk dengan lesu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Alois mendengar percakapan itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat kata singkat cerita (Author males begini nih...) hubungan antara Ciel, Alois dan Lizzy semakin erat. Alois ahirnya menyadari pandangan Ciel terhadap Lizzy adalah pandangan suka. Alois dengan pokerface*-nya yang bagus, berhasil menyembunyikan sakit hatinya dengan senyuman ala bajingnya. Alois menyadari kalau Ciel dan Lizzy saling suka, dan dia harus menyerah. Btw, sebentar lagi perpisahan.

.

.

.

.

Alois berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dia mengetok pintu ruang guru dan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Alois? Ada apa?" Tanya , selaku guru yang masih ada disitu, yang lain udah balik.

"Sebentar lagi perpisahan ya, Mrs..." Alois berusaha basa – basi dulu.

"Iya, memang ada apa?"

"Boleh aku mengusulkan sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu. Memang kenapa?"

Alois menjelaskan rencananya untuk perpisahan. Mrs. Annafaloz manggut – manggut. "Okeh? Mrs, bisa kan Mrs?" Harap Alois dengan puppy eyes.

"Oke. Nanti akan saya rundingkan dengan guru lain" Jawab sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih ya Mrs!" Jawab Alois dengan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

#Alois's Room#

Okeh, ini jadawalnya Ciel nginep di rumah Alois. Kan udah sohib gitu, walau rumahnya sebelahan, jadwal tidur bersama (Maap, sayangnya ini bukan serial Maho) tetap ada. Ciel yang memang kutu buku, selalu membawa buku kemanapun (PENGECUALIAN! Ciel ga bawa buku ke jamban!) dan berusaha belajar. Sedangkan Alois, asalkan ada benda yang empuk dan bisa dipake buat tidur, dia akan leyeh – leyeh dan ngorok dengan yahudnya.

"Ciel suka Lizzy yaaaa?" Tanya Alois to the point

"APA! GA!" Refleks Ciel. Tapi, dia ngeblush

"Ahahahaa, jangan bohong. Kau nge-blush tau" Jawab Alois

"..." Ciel malu dan nge-blush.

"Kalau kau ga nembak dia, dia akan kuambil lho" Ujar Alois dengan serius. Itu langsung membuat Ciel kaget. Ciel hanya diam.

"Sebentar lagi perpisahan" Ujar Alois "Aku akan menembaknya saat perpisahan dan menjadikannya milikku" Tambahnya dengan tatapan licik. Ini bukan main – main, Alois serius. Ciel benar – benar kaget melihat sahabatnya tiba – tiba berubah menjadi serius. Tapi, Ciel tetap diam membasu bagaikan batu.

"Oyasumi" Alois langsung tidur. Ciel menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal, menyadari kalau sifat tsundere-nya ternyata benar – benar mengganggu.

"Oyasumi..." Jawab Ciel dengan lemas.

.

.

.

.

Hubungan Ciel dan Alois menjadi sedikit merenggang sejak saat itu. Persis kalau orang pacaran lagi marahan. Lizzy jadi heran sendiri.  
Ahirnya hari perpisahanpun tiba. Ternyata mereka perpisahan ke salah satu villa mewah di puncak!  
Villa-nya tuh gede banget, di halaman depannya ada paviliun dan padang mawarnya, ada air mancurnya juga! Beuh, pw bangeudhhh!  
Kamarnya ada banyak dan fasilitas bintang lima semua! Dan yang paling keren, SMP-yang namanya disamarkan ini-ngebooking villa ini untuk perpisahan! UHWAW!  
Pesta perpisahan dimulai malam hari, jam 21.00. Sekarang baru jam 20 (jam 8 malem) dan Alois udah ngendap – ngendap keluar villa. Apakah yang dia lakukan?

#Paviliun depan#

"Hei, udah siap semua kaan?" Tanya Alois pada anak – anak yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan 'sesuatu' di sana. Mereka dibantu oleh

"Siaaaaaaap~~~" Jawab anak – anak itu sambil nyengir ala monyet(?)

"Oke, thanks all!" Jawab Alois dengan senang. Lalu dia mengendap – ngendap masuk villa dan menuju atap.

"Disini udah siap~?" Tanya Alois pada anak – anak yang sedang menyiapkan kembang api, petasan, dll. Mereka dibantu oleh dan yang ikutan nyengir – nyengir.

"Siap~~~" Jawab anak – anak itu sambil nyengir.

"OKEH!" Alois semangat. "Tinggal tunggu~" Lanjutnya. Yang lain ngangguk sambil nyengir – nyengir

.

.

.

#Ciel's room#

"Hm?" Ciel melihat ada sebuah surat di mejanya. Dia membuka surat itu. Isinya:

_**Temui aku di Paviliun depan pukul 9 nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**_

_**Elizabeth Middleford**_

Ciel langsung kaget ngeliatnya. Ciel langsung kaget dan nge-blush. Dia segera dandan. _'Duh, harus pakai jas yang mana?' _Ternyata Ciel bisa bingung juga soal baju! Mungkin karena mau ketemu Lizzy kali ya? Ahihihihi~ ketawa ala Bernard Bear

.

.

#Elizabeth's room#

Ternyata eh ternyata, Lizzy juga mendapat surat. Dia mengambil surat itu dari atas mejanya. Isinya:

_**Temui aku di Paviliun depan pukul 9 nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**_

_**Ciel Phantomhive**_

Begitulah. Lizzy langsung kaget dan nge-blush. Dia tersenyum dengan senang. Dia segera berdandan. _'Harus tampil sempurna!' _Batinnya dengan senang.

.

.

.

.

.

#Atap Villa#

"Ah, itu itu! Target ditemukan!" Teriak salah satu anak yang melihat Ciel dan Lizzy datang ke Paviliun. Spontan anak – anak langsung ngeliat dari atap.

"Yosh!" Alois makin semangat.

#Paviliun depan#

Ciel dan Lizzy ahirnya bertemu dan mereka sama – sama kaget dan nge-blush. Ciel pake jas dan celana warna hitam, kemeja putih, dengan dasi hitam. KEREN.  
Sedangkan Lizzy menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna merah jambu keunguan dengan renda dan hiasan bunga – bunga yang indah. Tidak lupa menggunakan kalung yang senada dengan gaunnya. Rambutnya digerai, dia pakai bando warna ungu dengan renda hitam. Manis banget.

"Kau.." Ujar Ciel dan Lizzy bersamaan. Lalu mereka berdua nge-blush.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Ciel yang dengan gugupnya membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Lho...? Bukankah kau yang memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Lizzy heran

"Tidak, aku pikir kau yang memanggilku kemari" Ciel tambah heran.

Tiba – tiba lampu menyala mengelilingi paviliun. Lilin di atas meja paviliun menyala. Ternyata di atas meja di paviliun itu udah ada alat – alat untuk nge-teh dan sebuah cake besar. Ada vas bunga mawarnya juga. Pokoknya meja romantis gitu.  
Dan yang paling membuat mereka kaget adalah, lampu – lampu di antara padang mawar yang menyala dan membuat tulisan **I (tanda hati 3) U**. Romantis.

"Ini... Indah sekali..." Lizzy dengan kaget memperhatikan sekitar. Suasana menjadi sangat romantis. Ciel teringat Alois dan dia menyadari ini semua rencana sahabatnya itu. Tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini, Ciel berlutut di depan Lizzy.

"Ciel...?" Lizzy nge-blush.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku... Lizzy?" Tanya Ciel dengan nge-blush dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar ke Elizabeth.

"Tentu..." Jawab Lizzy setengah berbisik. "Tentu saja!" Lizzy saking senengnya langsung meluk Ciel.

.

"**SEKARANG!"**

**PSUUU**

**DUARRR DUARRR**

Kembang api menghiasi langit. Membuat suasana semakin meriah dan tentu saja, romantis.

"**CIEEEEEE CIEEEEEEEEE**" Anak – anak tiba – tiba muncul dari balik paviliun sambil cie – cie ga jelas. Diikuti suara cie – cie dari atas atap dan jendela – jendela di villa yang melihat kejadian itu.

"**PASANGAN BARU CIEEEEE!"**

Ciel sama Lizzy masih pelukan. CIEEEEEE 8DDDD - author ikutan rusuh

.

"Sayang banget ya Al, Lizzy-nya diambil Ciel!" Ejek seorang anak di atap.

"Hiks hiks, iya~~~" Jawab Alois sambil nangis bombay.

"Tapi lu hebat Al!" Ujar anak yang lain

"Makasih banget semuanya..." Jawab Alois kepada teman – temannya. Lalu dia membungkuk tanda hormat kepada dan .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

****Makasih udah mau baca fanfic ini!  
Oh iya, minta review-nya ya! Always minta review.  
Kirimkan saran dan kritik anda ke sini *nunjuk review*  
Huehehehehe~


End file.
